After the Dance Contest CZ LQ ML
by superkst20
Summary: This takes place after the Dance Contest. If you have not yet seen it you can watch it at Jamieinsider. Or search at google Zoey 101 episodes online or youtube. But without watching the episode you could probable understand it anyways. It starts out a bit
1. Chapter 1

**After the Dance Contest- Chase and Zoey, Logan and Quinn and Mike and Lola**

This takes place after the Dance Contest. If you have not yet seen it you can watch it at Jamieinsider. Or search at google Zoey 101 episodes online or youtube. But without watching the episode you could probable understand it anyways. It starts out a bit weird but I am not really the best at starting out a story but the middle usually is the best part.

**Chapter One**

**Chase POV-**

Zoey and I walked into the Lounge after we had danced. We were laughing and holding hands with smiles on our faces. It was a fun night even though Zoey and I missed the contest I still learned how to dance and of course Zoey did tell me that it was the nicest thing that someone had done for her learn how to dance and all and she said I was the best. But it's not like I love Zoey anymore so it's not that big of a deal or well maybe I do I'm just not going to admit it.

When Zoey and I entered the lounge we saw Logan, Michael and Lola staring at us with smiles on our face. Zoey and I quickly glanced at our hands and let go knowing what they were probable thinking right about know. Both of our faces were pink.

Logan was the first to speak of course. " Well, wasn't that the cutest thing I ever have saw…. Finally together I see."

" About time too…" Michael added and Lola added with a " that was so sweet watching you two coming in holding hands after the dance."

Zoey glanced at me I didn't know what to say we were not even together and I think she expected me to say that. But well I never did and she gave me a short glare before saying. " It was just a silly old dance and who cares if we were holding hands that don't make us a couple or anything!" Zoey said shaking her head.

My only extinct was too nodding my head and agrees with her. " Yeah, can't friends have a nice old dance and a good old fashioned laugh?" I asked even though I knew that Zoey thought I meant it I didn't because I wanted it to be more.

Lola, Logan and Michael just looked at each other and nodded their heads. " Right." They all said at the same time. Zoey rolled her eyes and sat down and I just sat down Michael giving me glances every now and then with a smirk I choice to ignore them.

**Zoey POV**

I have to admit that was so much fun with Chase. He is the best guy friend a girl could have no wonder why Lola liked him and that stupid Rebecca girl. Wait what am I thinking they liked him more then a friend I don't like Chase like that nope not me.. or do I. No defiantly not nope not me.

I was getting annoyed with Logan, Mike and Lola all saying how cute we looked and thinking we were a couple just because we were dancing and hugging and holding hands what can't friends do that? I was expecting Chase to say something but when I looked up at him he just stood their staring not saying anything to any of them I gave him a glare and spoke up saying that we were not together and Chase agreed I don't know why I got suddenly upset at him agreeing I wanted him to agree right. But I didn't say anymore on the subject and sat down Chase sitting down next to me.

I kept getting glances from Lola and I could tell by the way Chase kept glancing at Mike and sometimes Logan they were doing the same thing Lola was doing to me. I decided to break the silence.

" Where's Quinn?" I asked whoever would answer me and sure enough it was Logan to speak up first. I don't get it know a days he seems to be getting annoyed whenever Quinn is with Mark. Strange. " She's out with that stupid Mark kid again."

I could see a small smirk on Mike's face with the whole annoyed Mark thing and then everyone looked at Logan and stared at him with the same smirk that Mike had been giving him. Logan glared at us. " What!" he shouted and walked out. We all just started to laugh no one bothered to go get him we decided to leave him alone for the time being.

**Lola POV**

I watched as Logan left after talking about Quinn and shook my head. Man was Logan head over heels for Quinn or what? It was so funny but you would have never expected that combination. Mike was sitting down on the couch next to me now and Chase and Zoey were on the ground sitting next to each other as soon as Logan left we all put in a movie.

It was starting to get late I was the only one up I looked over at Mike who was fast asleep sitting up straight his head turned to the side a bit though, but he looked peaceful and actually quite cute just sleeping their then I looked down and saw Zoey sleeping on Chase and Chase had his arm wrapped around Zoey I smiled to myself that was until someone burst into the lounge Screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

**Quinn POV**

I can't believe him! Logan Reese is the rudest person in the world I can't believe he hit my baby Mark in the head with a rock! A rock for goodness sake! Then he ran off and I rushed to my room and grabbed my taser that should teach Logan. I went down to the lounge screaming Logan's name figuring that he would be in their but when I got to the lounge all I saw was Mike, Zoey and Chase all sleeping and Lola staring at me as if I was a psycho but I didn't care I kept shouting and asking where Logan was and that's when I woke up Mike, Zoey and Chase.

Zoey POV 

I woke up to a bloodcurdling scream and when I woke up I had realized that Chase had his arms around me and I was sleeping on him I don't know why but I blushed and when I looked up Chase was blushing too but he quickly removed his arms away from me. I don't know why but I was actually more comfortable with him having his arms around me but I didn't say anything.

I heard Lola talking to Quinn trying to calm her down. " What is going on? Why are you mad at Logan what did he do?" she was asking a lot of questions and Quinn's face was pure red with anger.

Quinn finally settled down and spoke. " Well, Mark and I were just sitting talking on a near by bench and Logan passed by looking grumpy. All Mark and I did was ask him what was wrong and Logan muttered something that sounded like Mark and then he picked up some sort of rock and threw it at Mark's head and it wasn't some small rock either! IT KNOCKED MY BABY MARK OUT!" Quinn screamed and I quickly put my hands over my ears, as did a lot of people you could hear Chase laughing a bit but this went unnoticed.

Quinn then went on. " So where is he?" she asked.

Chase POV 

When I woke up to screaming I looked down and saw that my hands were wrapped around Zoey. I wondered if she would notice maybe just maybe she wouldn't and I could keep my arms around her. Wait! What am I saying I don't like her anymore nope? Ok, yeah I do but so what.. Ahh leave me alone!!

I listened into Quinn and Lola's conversation meanwhile Lola kept trying to calm down Quinn but it wasn't know use I finally spoke and Zoey was remaining quite she looked in a daze and usually she is the one to try and calm people down but she almost looked agitated maybe it was because she was tired.

" Logan went to sleep just find him tomorrow or something." I suggested really wanting the yelling to stop and maybe Zoey won't leave yet and we could still watch TV."

Quinn glared at me and I didn't know what to do I really did not trust her with a taser gun in her hand. But she simple stalked off with her last words being. " Oh he will sleep after this in a definite pain." She had a smile and left. I glanced at Zoey and Lola and Lola stated. " I'm going to go after her… try to stop her." She said walking out.

I looked at Zoey hoping she was going to stay but sure enough she stood up. " Yeah, I should go too you coming or staying down here." I stood up relunctly. " Yeah, I'm coming." And off we were to Logan's room or my room too at least.


End file.
